The White Dragon and The Zombie Queen
by LilinMira
Summary: Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp, he has a heart of Ice that no one has ever seemed to melt. But can one woman actually accomplish that? Enter Sapphire Kinomoto, Zombie Duelist, expert computer programmer and new employee at Kaiba Corp. Can the two stop arguing for once and see what is in front of them? Will Kaibas heart finally melt and may he tame the dragon that is Sapphire?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! Here I am with a brand new story! Well honestly its a brand new take on an old fanfiction I wrote years ago that has been kept away in a binder since my middle school days. Seeing as last year was the anniversary of Yu-Gi-Oh! (And yes I did go and see Darkside of Dimensions) and last year I finally was able to make my Seto Kaiba cosplay, I have decided to bring out Sapphire, an old OC of mine. After fixing her up and pretty much rearranging her settings, I thought it was time to write her story with our dear beloved CEO of Kaiba Corp. Well here it is! The First chapter of The White Dragon and The Zombie Queen! R and R!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I dont own Yu-Gi-Oh and any of the canon characters. I only own Sapphire and a few other characters I created just for this story! I'm not making any money off of this trust me.**

* * *

"How could this happen?!" Yelled the CEO of Kaiba Corp as he slammed his fist down on his desk angrily. The young man showing signs of immense anger, his teeth gritting together. His younger brother Mokuba gulped and rubbed the back of his head. "W-Well Sir, her father Is one of the shareholders of the company, and a well respected CEO like yourself. Her daughter did show promise and we did need to get a new programmer in right away. Since you…fired the last one just recently." Said Isono nervously as he stood beside Mokuba.

Seto Kaiba glanced up at the man sharply, his icy blue eyes holding a hint of anger, fury even. Seto cleared his throat then and held his head high as he sat up straight in his chair behind his desk. "Fine…But honestly I want to see this girl for myself. I already told you clearly 2 weeks ago that I was going to screen the next person for the job. This new Duel Disk prototype needs to be 10..no 20 times better than the first one on the market. And this.." Seto picked up a file and opened it, glancing at the words on a piece of paper. "Sapphire Kinomoto better be one of the best damned programmers out there."

Isono gulped and nodded, afraid to feel Setos wrath. "Y-Yes sir…I'm certain she will make sure that the new duel disk is constructed properly in terms of coding and such." Seto looked down at the girls file then and sighed. Inside it was her resume, coding work she had done in the past, even a picture of the woman. Seto tcked and rolled his eyes glancing at the photo. The woman had long black hair with the ends dyed a sapphire blue and bright green eyes behind a pair of black glasses frames. Seto though…didn't like what he saw. He had a feeling this girl would cause him problems in the long run but who knows.

Meanwhile, as the sun was slowly setting and evening was drawing upon them, the woman named Sapphire was hard at work. Or seemingly hard at work. She was in one of the gigantic labs in a cubicle in a corner, clicking away at a keyboard. The girl had a pen in between her lips as she concentrated on the screen. She then stopped and took the pen in her left hand and wrote down a few words on a notebook before she smirked and stopped.

"Seriously…this is childs play coding." She said chuckling to herself before she glanced up, hearing a sudden beeping from her computer. Her eyes widened then before she quickly moved back towards the computer. "What the..!?" She said to herself shocked. Across the computer screen the words in bright red started flashing. ~WARNING~ She scoffed and quickly hit enter on her keyboard before she growled and quickly went back into the program. What she was currently working on was the main gaming program for Kaibas Virtual Reality game. Her eyes quickly scanning over the coding work and entering into a new window. "Are you kidding me!? He wants me to input this coding into this program the way it is?!" She narrowed her eyes and slammed her fist down on her desk.

From the way the coding was, it would cause injury to the player in the game. Kaiba had left coding in there that needed fixing, but if Sapphire were to fix it the way it is, the players body would be under immense stress and cause nervous damage. "Damn him..I hope he really didn't expect me to fix that and put it into the program!" She growled to herself. She quickly looked through her notes and then went back to the computer and quickly erased that entire section of coding. "Sorry Kaiba…but I'm going to redo everything in this.." She said to herself, cursing under her breath as she quickly got to work.

As she worked, the blue eyed teen was working on a few papers to get prepared for another meeting. He glanced up though hearing a sudden beeping from his computer. He lazily glanced towards his screen and then blinked. Someone was messing with important files it seemed. "Who would dare.." He said under his breath before he turned his chair towards his PC and quickly began typing on the keyboard. A security camera screen showing live footage popped up in the corner of his screen and beside it, a window opened up showing what was being erased and tampered with. Kaibas eyes widened and he gritted his teeth. "Oh no you don't Miss Kinomoto.." He said dangerously before he quickly opened up a new window and typed in a few commands.

As Sapphire worked on erasing the coding to start fresh, another word started flashing on her screen. ~LOCKDOWN~ "WHAT?!" She exclaimed in shock and anger. She quickly tried to get back into the program but her screen then froze and shut off. "Dammit!" She yelled slamming her fist down onto her desk again. It was a good thing that she was the only one in the lab. Everyone else had gone home for the day, leaving Sapphire to work in peace late. Just then the phone on her desk started ringing. Sapphire blinked and glanced at it before picking the phone off of the receiver and placing it against her ear.

"You think I wouldn't find out that you were messing with my Virtual Reality games programs? Tsk tsk, Miss Kinomoto…" She growled. It was Kaiba. "For your information, Sir I was messing with the program.." She said dangerously.

Kaiba chuckled, turning his office chair to look out the massive window behind his desk. "Honestly, I don't believe you. Erasing the main coding in the program counts as messing with in my book. I'm not an idiot." He said smirking.

Sapphire growled. "Do you even READ the codes before you decide to throw them into the main program folder itself?!" She yelled into the phone. Sapphire was becoming angrier by the minute. "Temper temper..I'll have to find a way to put that attitude of yours in a cage won't I? 5 minutes…my office…then you can formally explain yourself before I have you thrown out of here on your ass." He said before quickly hanging up the phone.

Sapphire growled before she slammed the phone down on the receiver. "Damn that man…I swear I'll let him have it. He wouldn't DARE throw a Kinomoto out of his company." She said rubbing her forehead. She then got up from her chair. If he wanted to speak to her about this then face to face she wouldn't keep the CEO waiting…

10 minutes later she was standing before the large wooden doors leading to Kaibas office, the Virtual Realitys program file tucked under her arm. She went to knock on the door and grumbled under her breath. "I swear he's gonna see things my way.."

"Enter." Was the only word heard. Sapphire then opened the door and walked in. She had to make sure that he didn't see her falter. Sapphire herself never was scared of anything, not even the fearsome CEO of Kaiba Corp. Seto was sitting behind his desk, his fingertips together and his legs crossed. His icy blue eyes focused on the woman that had wandered into his office.

Sapphire stood before his desk, keeping her head held high. She then placed the yellow folder on his desk. "The only reason…that I was erasing coding in that program…was because every word of coding in said program is dangerous when placed together like that." She then slid the folder across the desk towards him.

Kaiba glanced at the folder before he lazily glanced back up at her. "I myself put all that coding together into the program. It's flawless and will work."

"Will work my ass! It'll harm people if they even decide to use the main Virtual reality pod!" She said raising her voice. Kaibas left eye twitched before he reached down and picked up the folder and rose from his seat and walked around his desk. Sapphire gulped and slightly backed up. He stood before her and opened the file, skimming over it quickly before glancing back at her then back at the file. Sapphire needed to hold her ground. He was just a normal person. A normal CEO…who pretty much could fire her on the spot. Sapphire then growled and gritted her teeth together.

"You can't expect me to upload this type of coding into a program the way it is Mr. Kaiba! You know as well as I do it'll cause the gamers to suffer from injury!" Yelled the woman. Sapphire couldn't believe that she was...ARGUING about this to him!

Seto quickly looked at her, the icy blue hues glaring dangerously at her. "Then fix it! That's what I hired you to do! Or as a matter of fact...your _Father_ snuck you into my company to do." Said the young CEO as he held the open file in his hand.

"My father only got me in here because I begged him to! And good thing to! If anyone else wouldn't have caught that your Virtual Reality game would have been faulty as is!" Seto growled and moved so he was standing right in front of her, glaring down into her eyes. Sapphire glared right back up at him, gritting her teeth...

Everything was silent in the office then as the two of them just glared daggers at one another at such close proximity...Things were about to get dangerous.

"My programs…are not faulty…" He said dangerously down at her, narrowing his eyes at her. Sapphire narrowed her eyes right back at him. "Well this one is…And I plan on proving to you that I can turn every bit of coding around and making it better."

"Then do it…Prove me wrong." He growled to her. Sapphire grabbed the file from him and closed it. "I will..you'll see." She growled back at him before she quickly turned and walked towards the door. As she reached for the door handle he cleared his throat.

"You have a day to prove to me that you can make the VR more spectacular than what it already is..Fail me and I will personally throw you out of here myself, do I make myself clear Miss Kinomoto?"

"Fine…also, I highly doubt you'll do it yourself. Always making your guards do all the dirty work. All you are is just bark and no bite. You don't scare me Seto Kaiba." She turned her head and smirked back at him, sliding her glasses down the bridge of her nose as she looked back at him. She then turned back to the door and walked out.

Seto blinked and watched as the female left and shook his head. "This girl is going to give me a migraine.." He said rubbing his forehead and walked back to his desk.

Sapphire sighed and took a sigh of relief as she ran a hand through her hair. "That…was intense.." She said to herself. She then sighed sadly and looked at the file in her hands. One day…that's all she was given. She groaned and shook her head. "I'm going to need more coffee if I'm ever going to finish this in time for Mr. Hot Head." She said to herself as she made her way back down to her little office cubicle. She had a lot of work to do just to prove him wrong.

* * *

 **And there it is! I hope you all enjoyed it! I still wonder if Sapphire will prove him wrong. And OMG all that Snarkiness was JUST the beginning!**

 **Well R and R and I hope to see you all soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well evveryone Chapter 2 is ready to be posted! I do want to say I did work on this for NaNoWriMo last year, and I'm still working the kinks out of each chapter before I post it so I am sorry if things feel a bit weird and/or off at times (i'm sorry I'm trying! lol) But I do want to thank those who have posted reviews so far! Heres to hoping that this chapter is just as good! (And the next chapters as well!)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-OH etc etc etc. I only own the characters I created like Sapphire.**

* * *

Sapphire worked long into the night, only taking small breaks here and there. She didn't even go home that night, staying at the Corporation late into the early morning hours. She was used to this thankfully, the long work nights. She had something to prove to Kaiba, and she was going to be headstrong about it. She groaned and took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes. "Dammit…I can't be sleepy and quit now. I'm not going to let him see that I'm weak." She muttered to herself.

She put her glasses back on and then went back to typing on her keyboard. A few hours later once the sun began to rise, she had completed her work. She groaned softly and took a sip of her coffee before she hit enter on her keyboard. All the work she had done had finally been saved and was beginning to be uploaded. It would take a few hours for everything to be ready to go, so she had time to relax finally. She yawned and leaned back in her chair, resting her boot clad feet on her desk and she closed her eyes.

~ _Maybe a little powernap would do me some good_ …~ She thought to herself as she finally relaxed. She fell asleep soon after in her chair, her head leaning back and a small smile on her lips.

An hour later, Kaiba had arrived at work earlier than usual. He still had what happened the previous day on his mind with his new programmer. ~ _Seriously what was up with her? She didn't even seem intimidated by me at all like the others usually are. She's…something else. Maybe I should keep my eye on her she could be trouble in the future with that fiery attitude of hers_.~ He thought to himself as he made his way to his office.

Seto stopped then, having walked past the computer lab and seeing only one computer on way in the back in the corner. He blinked and entered silently making his way back to the light in the corner of the room. He then noticed Sapphire in her chair, apparently fast asleep. He growled and went to say something, to project his voice to scare her awake, but he glanced over and noticed the upload bar on her computers screen. He turned and then noticed the paperwork all over her desk as well. ~ _Did she…work all night on fixing the VRs programming?~_ He thought a bit shocked but…proud of her work ethic.

~ _Maybe she really has it in her...no one else apart from myself would stay up all night just to work on a program to make it perfect_.~ He then glanced over at her sleeping form, sleeping so peacefully in her chair. ~ _well…at least she at least looks different from when she was about to bite my head off yesterday. She looks so peaceful and calm_ …~ He then shook his head. No he couldn't be growing soft. He was a CEO and he wasn't nice to anyone. He sighed and shook his head before he reached over and grabbed a pen and a blank piece of paper from her desk. After writing something on the paper and taping it to her computer monitor he turned and walked out. Afterall he couldn't just stay there and wait for her to wake up. He had a company to run.

About an hour later Sapphire groaned softly and slowly opened her eyes, rubbing the back of her neck. "Dammit..that was more than a Power nap…" She said softly to herself. She hated falling asleep in her chair. It really left a bad creek in her neck and back for hours after. She yawned and stretched before she glanced at her computer. She blinked and noticed the note and pulled it off her computer monitor and groaned. ~~ **We need to talk ASAP. Come to my office when you are fully awake. – SK** ~~

"Great..he must have caught me sleeping. Now I know I'm not going to hear the end of it." She muttered angrily. She then looked at the upload bar on her computer screen. It still wasn't done uploading, at least a little more than half was though. She sighed to herself before she slowly rose to her feet and stretched again. "I might as well go and see Mr. High and Mighty CEO himself." She said rolling her eyes before she slowly walked out of the lab.

As she walked up towards Kaibas office, she spotted a young boy with messy black hair carrying a huge pile of files towards the office doors slightly stumbling with the massive weight. Sapphire chuckled and walked over to him and took a few files off of the pile so he could actually see over the pile of yellow folders.

"Hey thanks! Maybe I should have done two trips!" He said chuckling nervously. Sapphire smiled and nodded. "Maybe you should have. Would have been a shame if you dropped all of them."

"Yea…my big brother wouldn't have liked that. I'm Mokuba by the way." Sapphire blinked. So this was Kaibas younger brother? She smiled then and nodded. "Nice to meet you Mokuba..I'm Sapphire." Mokuba nodded at her and giggled. "I should get these to my brother right away. Thanks again Sapphire!" She nodded and watched as Mokuba walked into his brothers office. She sighed and then glanced at the few files she took from the young Kaiba and opened the top file. It apparently was the first blueprints for Kaibas Duel Disk that he had created in time for the Battle City tournament 6 months ago. She thought to herself then. Maybe she herself could make something better…for him.

Sapphire blinked and shook her head. Why was she thinking of doing such a thing? Seto Kaiba was nothing but a selfish jerk. She didn't want to do ANYTHING for him. Unless it was in her workload. She then sighed and rubbed her forehead before she walked to the office doors and knocked on them.

As Mokuba walked in, Seto looked up from his paperwork and smiled at his little brother. "Thank you for bringing those files up Mokuba. If I'm going to prepare the next tournament I'm going to need them." He said as he watched his brother set the files on the desk. Mokuba nodded smiling. "I did meet up with a girl who helped me out though. She looked exhausted from the looks of it. She has the rest of the files."

Seto raised an eyebrow and looked at his brother. "A girl? Wait did this girl have long black and blue hair and glasses?" Mokuba nodded and smiled. "Yea! She said her name was Sapphire. She was really sweet and nice!" Seto couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was this the same Sapphire that was screaming at him the previous day here in his office? "Really now…Well I know I told her to fix a few things on the Virtual Reality pods programming yesterday."

"The VR Pod? I heard the program had gone unstable since we had the last programmer work on it. I heard before you fired him he purposely inputted a code into the program that would make anyone who entered the program suffer from a severe nerve paralysis. I thought it was just a rumor though."

With those words Seto groaned mentally. ~ _That must be what she found….and here I was thinking that it wasn't true…~_

"Well if she did fix it up I can't wait to see her work! She seems really nice and sweet!" He said grinning. Seto nodded and sighed. "Yea…she does.." ~ _when shes not trying to bite my head off that is_.~ He thought before he heard the knock at the office door.

"Enter." Sapphire slowly opened the door and walked in. Mokuba turned to the door and smiled as he watched Sapphire walk in and he stood by his brothers desk, sorting through the pile of folders. Sapphire looked at the young Kaiba and smiled innocently at him before she handed him the rest of the folders. "Here you go Mokuba."

"Thanks Sapphire!" He said smiling at her taking the folders from her before he looked at his elder brother. Sapphire then turned and looked at Kaiba frowning. "You wanted to see me?" She asked rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. "Yes…Were you working all night on the VRs programming?" Said Seto to her frowning. He kept his cold demeanor towards her though. Nevermind that he saw how peaceful she was sleeping in her chair earlier. Now the tiger was awake and here she was, fiery attitude and all.

"I was…why is there an issue with me doing overnight work? I don't think you would have liked it if I would have taken my work home with me. Those files are confidential and I can't remember them from Kaiba Corp property. So I just decided to stay up and work here all night." She said sighing.

Kaiba sighed. "Honestly..I don't like it when my workers are here overnight. Afterall I cant be here all the time to see what you are working on. You could have stolen work that is top secret or worse." He said frowning at her. Sapphire growled and went to retaliate but Seto stopped her. "But…I saw you were indeed working on just the VRs programming. And I…just want to say keep up the good work…" He said to her, keeping his blue eyes locked on her tired green ones.

Sapphire honestly was shocked. Here she thought he was going to continue lecturing her. Mokuba blinked as he watched their conversation. Normally he was used to his brother intimidating his workers, or even reprimanding them for anything he could find. But saying keep up the good work? This was new to him.

Sapphire cleared her throat then. "Well…uhh…thanks. I think." She said rubbing her forehead. "Well…I best get back to work. I…still have a bit of work to do on the VRs programming."

"Not today you don't. I want…you to take the day off. You've earned it, Kinomoto." That earned another shocked look from Mokuba, not to mention Sapphire. "But sir I still have to finish the upload and get started on a few other things."

"Not today you don't. Finish the upload, but afterwards go home and get some rest. You've earned it."

Sapphire sighed, she was too tired to argue anyways. "Yea yea…fine…" She rolled her eyes and then turned and walked out of his office, grumbling under her breath. Mokuba then looked at his brother after he watched the young woman leave. Kaiba then picked up a few papers and relaxed back in his chair reading them over.

Mokuba then cleared his throat then. "Big brother…what was that all about?" He asked him before he pretended to just look through a file in the pile. Seto, glanced at Mokuba and blinked. "What do you mean, Mokuba?" He asked frowning. "Normally…you basically tell them to get back to work, not congratulate them on a job well done. Could you…be getting soft?" Mokuba smirked and looked at him giggling.

Seto rolled his eyes. "She did a good job seeing as the VR program had been deemed dangerous afterall." ~ _And I didn't even believe it till she managed to find the problem and fix it. And overnight no less_.~

"Uh huh…maybe you're starting to develop…something towards this girl maybe?" Mokuba smirked and chuckled. He had never even seen his big brother with anyone…like a relationship before. Afterall all Seto did was work and duel. He only made time to do fun things with his little brother and tournaments of course.

Setos eyes widened. "Ok Mokuba..for one I have only known this girl for less than a day. I didn't hire her, she got into the company under my nose thanks to her father who happens to be a shareholder of this company. And two, she's too fiery for my tastes."

"In other words, she's like you in terms of attitude. You know I think you two would make a cute couple."

"Out Mokuba." Said Seto quickly, ordering his brother out of his office. Mokuba frowned. "Hey I'm just saying. She seems nice to me. Maybe you just need to find out why she is the way she is. Then maybe you'll see what I see." Mokuba then shrugged and walked out of his brothers office.

The CEO groaned and rubbed his temples. He didn't know it but a bit of a reddish tinge was appearing on his cheeks. "I was right, this woman is seriously going to cause me nothing but migraines.." He said to himself as he sighed and shook his head.

Sapphire sighed as she sat back down at her desk and took off her glasses, rubbing the tiredness from her eyes. She couldn't put her finger on it, but why was Kaiba acting….so different today? Just yesterday he was about to rip her head off for even finding a problem in the VRs coding. Did he even know that the coding in the program was faulty and dangerous? Sapphire didn't know what to think.

~ _Well…I can say this much. He does look kind of cute when hes not about to bite my head off…WAIT WHAT AM I SAYING_?!~ Sapphire thought, her eyes widened. "I must be more tired than I thought." She said to herself as she quickly took her computer off of the screen saver. She smiled then as she noticed that the upload was complete. "Well…Maybe I could just…no I can't. Kaiba would find out that I'm still working when he told me to get some rest at home." She sighed and then quickly glanced at her laptop that was in her messenger bag by her desk.

"Well…maybe I could do some work at home..I just need to get one file.." She muttered to herself before she quickly got back into her computer. She searched through some of the program files before she found the file she needed, the Battle City Duel Disk blueprints and program. She quickly pulled out her purple flash drive and plugged it into her tower before she copied the file onto the drive itself. Once she knew that it was safely saved onto the drive she pulled it out before she put it into her bag. She smiled then. ~ _Maybe I can really surprise him with a new prototype of the Duel Disk for his new tournament. Who knows what he would say then_.~ She blushed a bit before she grabbed her messenger bag and shut down her work computer for the day.

Sapphire made her way outside the Kaiba Corp building then and pulled out her cellphone. She sighed as she realized that she had over 14 missed calls from her father. ~ _He's probably worried sick about me. Well I did decide to stay overnight at work to fix things.~_ She then hit redial and called her father. When he didn't pick up she rolled her eyes. "Must be in a meeting or something…oh well.." Her father was always busy with meetings. But of course he WAS the CEO of their familys company. She texted the driver of her fathers limo to pick her up and just waited her, wrapping her long black trenchcoat around her slim form as the cold fall wind picked up.

She knew that since she finally met the CEO of Kaiba Corp…things were bound to get very interesting for her now. She just couldn't wait to see what was going to be in store for her in the next few months. "I know I'm in for a bumpy ride..but who knows. Maybe I've finally found my ticket out of being made the new CEO of Kinomoto Industries…" She said to herself as she looked up at the cloudy grey skies overhead.

About 30 minutes of waiting, a long black limo pulled up to the curb. Sapphire smiled and walked up to the limo as the driver got out and opened the door for her. "Thank you Iso." She said to the driver. Iso tipped his hat and smiled at the young woman and closed the door after she got in. Sapphire glanced out the window then, looking up at the Kaiba Corp building and smiled slightly. Her thoughts were full of what the look on Kaibas face would be when she showed him what she would be working on next. Afterall…she had done this without asking. But she just hoped that he would be pleased.

* * *

 **Hmmm I wonder what Sapphires going to do now that she has the blueprints and coding from the original Duel disk? And will Seto find out about her working on what appear to be files that are top secret? I wonder how he will react to that! Only time will tell! R and R everyone and Ill see you next time!**


End file.
